1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer apparatus and a printing method used in the printer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where a file created by application software operating on a PC (personal computer) is printed, PDL (Page Description Language) for describing print pages by a page printer, such as Postscript (trade mark or registered trade mark of Adobe Systems Incorporated) or PCL (Printed Control Language), PDF (Portable Document Format) to enable each page to be printed, or the like is generally used as a file format. For example, a file created by application software, such as a word processor or spreadsheet, is once converted in an intermediate processing, and a PDL file is created.
In the case where the user performs printing while a background image, a company logo or the like is superimposed together, the print processing is performed after a processing (superimposing processing) of superimposing the data, such as the background image or company logo, on the data created using the application software.
As techniques to print the background image, there is proposed a technique in which an original image is separated into a background part and a print image, the ground color of a transfer object is detected, and the color of the separated background part is replaced by the detected ground color of the transfer object, so that the color of the background part does not appear in a transferred image (for example, JP-A-2002-166608). Besides, there is also proposed a document editing apparatus in which creation means for creating document information relating to plural electronic documents is provided, and the summary of an electronic document inside a set electronic document can be retrieved (for example, JP-A-2006-146703).
However, in the printing by the printer apparatus of the related art, in the case where vector format data such as complicated line art is heavily used in the file, since the vector format data is not compressed, the size of the PDL file becomes large. Besides, recently, as security measures, a user desires to uniformly insert a specific background image or a company logo into all original documents to be printed. When the superimposing processing to the original documents and the print processing are performed, when the PC of the user inserts data, such as the background image or the company log, into data by using the application software one by one, there occurs a disadvantage that the efficiency is poor.